


A Little Self Love

by lostangelkira



Series: Supernatural Femslash [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dildo Sex, F/F, F/M, Female on female, Fun, Lesbian Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Selfcest, Smut, everyone is 18 or over, self love gets a whole new meaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: After a hunt ends unexpectedly early due to an unexpected visit from Gabriel, Sam, Dean and Mary get an early night in.Gabriel takes an interest in Mary...and a particular fantasy she keeps thinking about. So he decides to help her out.Square Fill: Scissoring
Relationships: Gabriel/Mary Winchester (implied), Mary Winchester/Mary Winchester
Series: Supernatural Femslash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903801
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A Little Self Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Another request completed for RennyWilson.
> 
> They've given some interesting prompts to work with. This one...I changed the beginning a little, feeling this would work better for the story. Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Square Fill: Scissoring

-Mary-

“Mom! Catch!” Sam shouted, tossing her a knife.

She took a step to the right and reached out. The knife grip practically landed right into her palm. Taking another step, Mary managed to stab one of the demons they were fighting in the heart. A strange orange glow flickered under the demon's skin before falling to the ground, dead. The other 3 demons started moving in slowly.

“Damn tenacious demons,” Dean growled, the boys moving to put their backs to each other and her.

She prepared to defend against an attack when all of a sudden, the demons just...disappeared.

“What the hell?” Mary asked. “Where...”

“You're welcome,” a male voice called out from the end of the alley.

She turned around to see a short man walk towards them. He had medium blonde hair cut short and swept back, his honey colored eyes trained on them. Mary felt nervous when she heard Dean curse quietly behind her.

“Thought you were dead,” Sam said, the grip he had on his angel blade tightening.

“I'm just full of surprises, Samsquatch,” the man said with a wink. Mary couldn't help but laugh at the nickname. The stranger smiled. “You must be Mary. It's nice to meet you.”

“Who are you?” she asked.

“This is the Archangel Gabriel,” Dean replied. “And a grade A douchebag.”

“Is that any way to talk to the guy who just helped you get rid of a Duke from Hell?” Gabriel drawled. “The guy got his kicks throwing people through time.”

“It sucks we didn't get a better fight after all the damn research and legwork we did for this case,” Dean said. “But thanks. Last thing we needed was to end up in the 50s or something.”

“Now that the case is over, I could use some food, a shower and sleep,” Sam sighed.

“Sounds perfect,” Dean said with a grin. “Let's get out of here. We can pick up some take out on the way back to the bunker.”

Mary nodded in agreement. She waved to Gabriel as they turned to leave. He smiled and returned the wave before disappearing, the sound of wings flapping echoing through the narrow alley. The ride home was quiet. Once they were back in the bunker, she yawned.

“I think I'll take my dinner to my room, watch some TV,” she said, grabbing the containers marked with her name.

“See you in the morning,” Sam and Dean said in unison.

After giving them both a kiss on the cheek, Mary retired to her room. She put on a random movie that was recommended by Netflix and dug into the vegetable lo mein and orange beef they picked up. It had been a while since she'd had Chinese food. It was perfect. While she watched the movie, Mary's thoughts kept getting pulled to a fantasy she's had for a long time. Forever it seemed like. One that involved her and a young, perky blonde girl in bed together. Mary always seemed to have feelings for women. She had loved her husband, loved getting fucked. But she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be intimate with a woman. Finishing her dinner, she took the boxes and tossed them into her trash can.

Mary tried to keep her focus on the movie she was watching...but it was no use. Her thoughts kept going back to that damn fantasy that haunted her dreams. Especially now. Times had changed since she died, for the better in her opinion. Her face felt flushed at the thoughts going through her mind. But as she started to debate doing something about it, she noticed something move. Turning to her right, she quickly drew her gun from under her pillows, pointing it towards the figure in the corner.

“Hello again,” she heard Gabriel said, moving out of the corner slowly. “Sorry for intruding.”

“What do you want?” she asked, steeling herself for a fight.

“Curiosity is what brought me here, mostly,” he replied. “And no, I have no interest in taking you back to Heaven. Aunt Amara brought you back, I'm not going to mess with her gift.”

“Ok,” Mary said slowly, lowering her gun. “Sounds like you're lonely.”

“You could say that,” Gabriel said, smiling softly. “Forgive me for this, but your very loud thoughts gave me the impression you're feeling lonely too.” Mary blushed, looking at her lap. Damn angels and their mind reading. Gabriel laughed a little. “Hey, I don't judge people for their preferences or fantasies. I have to say...yours is...intriguing.”

“Really? Girl on girl is just intriguing?” she asked, a little suspicious.

“Oh I think we both know your fantasy is more than that,” he purred. “And I find myself obliged to make it happen for you.” He snapped his fingers and a medium sized bag appeared in his hand. He tossed it to her. Mary caught it easily. Gabriel then went over to her door and while his hand was on the knob, he snapped his fingers again. “If you're interested, just walk on through this door. It'll last for 24 hours.”

“This isn't some kind of trick to get back at my sons, is it?” she asked. “Because while I don't really know you, I actually kind of like you. And I don't want a reason to kill you.”

“Don't worry about Sam and Dean,” he said. “I assure you, it's a gift to you only. I'll stick around here for interference, should they suspect anything or start worrying where you went.”

Keeping a tight grip on the bag's handles, Mary took a deep breath and opened the door. She walked through quickly, so she didn't let her nerves get the better of her. When she looked around, she found herself in an alley. Walking out onto the street, she was...confused. Just ahead of her was a bar she knew from when she had just turned 18. They let her in because she was cute and the bartender knew her parents. He never let her get too drunk, but would drive her home if she had been drinking.

Curious, she walked over and went inside. It looked just like she remembered it; hardwood floor, dark wallpaper covering the cheap paneling. A beautiful oak bar, with a half a dozen taps. The more expensive spirits on shelves behind the bar. She sat on a stool closest to the door, the bartender taking notice. He came down to her. Sure enough, it was Rudy. He...he hadn't aged a day.

“What can I get you?” he asked.

“Whiskey neat with a lemon wedge,” she replied.

Looking down to the other end of the bar...she couldn't believe it. Sitting on a stool, she saw her 18 year old self, laughing at something the guy next to her said, a tall mug of beer sitting in front of her. Whoa...now she understood what Gabriel meant. She wanted to deny that her fantasy girl looked...a lot like herself when she was younger, but...

Seeing the guy sitting next to her younger self get a little too close, she downed her drink quickly, feeling the whiskey burn its way down to her stomach. She ignored it at first, her younger self backing off, clearly telling him no. He grabbed at her wrist, but she pulled back just as quickly. The guy was clearly not taking no for an answer. When she saw him put his arm around her younger self's waist, pulling her into his body, that was it. Mary got up off her stool.

“I suggest you leave the young lady alone,” Mary growled. “Or I'll have to rearrange your face.”

He let go of her younger self for a moment. She backed off.

“Oh really?” the guy asked, smirking. “I'd like to see you try.”

She punched him in the nose, followed by a swift kick to the groin. He doubled over in pain. Rudy went to see him out, having witnessed the whole thing. Her younger self stepped up to her. She couldn't help but notice her toned body, wanting to just touch and taste...

“Miss?” she heard her younger self ask. “Are you ok?”

“Just fine,” Mary replied. “Sorry.”

“No, it's ok,” her younger self said. “I'm Mary Campbell. I just wanted to thank you, Miss...”

“Winchester,” she replied. “Sarah Winchester.”

“Like the Mystery House in California,” Mary said. “Cool.”

“How about a drink on me?” Mary asked with a smile. “My treat for saving me from that idiot.”

“Are you even old enough to be drinking?” she asked, having a seat beside her.

“It's a small town,” Mary said with a shrug. “Rudy knows my parents and won't let me have more than a drink or two. And if he feels I can't drive, he'll take me home.”

“One more won't hurt, I guess,” she sighed. “Rudy, give me one more of the same.”

“Make that two,” Mary said with a grin.

Rudy was quick with the drinks. After squeezing her lemon wedge into it, she took a sip. Her younger self downed half of hers in one swallow.

“What brings you to town, Sarah?” Mary asked.

“Just passing through,” she replied, taking a bigger draw off her drink. “Trying to get home after a long job.”

“It's late,” Mary said, reaching out and grabbing her hand. “Why don't you come home with me? My parents are away on business, it'd be no trouble at all.” She noticed how her younger self was looking at her. She...she wanted it too. And who was she to turn down hospitality?

“Sure,” she told her. Mary downed her drink, her younger self doing the same and paying their tab.

“I'll drive,” she insisted, plucking the keys from her younger self's hand. She was clearly tipsy.

Mary got into the passenger seat of the car while she eased into the driver's side. It was nice to be back behind the wheel of her classic Mustang. Starting the car, she started driving, remembering the way home like the back of her hand. While she was driving, Mary kept sneaking glances at her younger self. She couldn't help but notice that she was staring at her. Her face felt hot as she blushed, not used to the attention. About halfway to her house, Mary couldn't take the eyes on her anymore. She looked over at her younger self.

“What?” she laughed nervously. “Is there something on my face?”

Mary shakes her head. She reached out and stroked her cheek. It sent shivers down her spine. “I just like to look at you. You're gorgeous.”

“Fuck it,” she whispers, finding a wide shoulder on the road they were on. She pulled onto it and parked, shutting the car off.

Her younger self laughed as she reached over and pulled her into her lap. Mary put a hand on the back of her younger self's neck and pulled her lips down to her own. The kiss was pure electricity, making both of them moan softly. Her hands clutched at her shoulders, straddling her lap in the front seat of this cramped car. She pulled back after a couple of minutes, needing air. Both of them panted, resting their foreheads together.

“Tease,” Mary said with a grin, gently massaging the back of her neck.

“Only for an angel like you,” her younger self answered, smiling as she unzipped her jeans. Mary's breath quickened as her younger self took the hand she placed on her hip and put it inside her pants, her fingertips just barely eased under the elastic of her panties.

“Are you sure?” Mary asked.

“Yes, Sarah,” she replied, kissing her again.

Given the ok, Mary eased her hand down her panties. Her younger self moaned into her mouth as she slid her fingers over her pussy. Fuck, she was so wet already. She felt the body on top of her tremble when she found her clit, pinching it very lightly before moving lower. She eased two fingers inside of her, curling them up, finding that small patch of flesh that would make her scream. Her younger self broke their kiss, hiding her face against her throat. Mary kept going, pressing kisses to her throat as she circled her clit with her thumb while moving her fingers inside her, gently rubbing and pressing against that patch of flesh inside her. Her younger self couldn't stay still, her hips moving into her strokes.

“Fuck...I'm...I'm going...,” she stammered, her nails biting into her shoulders deliciously.

“Go ahead,” Mary purred in her ear. “Come for me. Now.”

“Sarah...fuuu...ohh,” she cried out as she let go and came. Mary's own pussy throbbed as she felt her pussy contract around her fingers. She kept her fingers moving, slowing them as she started coming down from the orgasm. When Mary removed her hand from her pants, she licked her fingers clean. Damn...her young pussy tasted sweet. She wanted...needed more. Her younger self kissed her again before getting off her lap, her pants left undone.

“Take the 2nd road on the right, house all the way at the end is mine,” she panted.

Mary nodded and got the car started again. She drove as fast as she dared, unable to wait any longer than necessary to get more from her younger self. Once she pulled up to the house and parked, her younger self was already out of the car and at her door. Mary had managed to grab the bag Gabriel had given her before she was pulled out of the car. She all but dragged her out of the car and into the house, up to her room. Mary laughed a little at her enthusiasm, but she was just as excited, she just couldn't deny that. Once in her room and the door firmly closed, her younger self had her backed up against the door, kissing her senseless. Mary takes control, gently maneuvering her younger self towards the bed. Dropping her bag next to the bed, she broke the kiss, getting her younger self onto the bed. Young Mary sat up, helping her out of her clothes. They were both out of their clothes quickly. Mary got up on top of her younger self. Taking one of her legs in hand, she placed it on her shoulder. She managed to get her pussy in line with her younger self's trimmed pussy, rubbing against her.

“Whoa,” her younger self breathed. “That feels awesome. Do it again.”

Holding on to her leg, Mary did as she asked, rolling her hips, dragging her sensitive flesh against her younger self. She could feel their clits rubbing against each other, the slick drag against heated flesh making them both moan. Mary moved her hips harder and faster. Her younger self rubbed against her just as roughly, making them shiver. Neither of them lasted long. Mary came first, her pussy clenching hard on nothing, her own slick dribbling all over as she went still, shivering with the orgasm. Not wanting to leave her younger self out, she moved off of her. Her younger self was about to protest when Mary got her head between her legs and licked her.

“Sarah...oh yes...more,” she panted, her voice getting higher and higher as she licked at her clit, getting three fingers in her pussy this time.

She screamed the name Mary had given her, her hands fisting in her hair as she licked her younger self until she was pushing her head away, too sensitive to continue. Mary smiled as she crawled back up and kissed her younger self. She smiled and sighed as they eased into sleep, cuddling each other.

-Morning-

Mary woke up to bright sunlight filtering in through the thin curtains. She could feel movement...between her legs. Sitting up on her elbows, she looked down to see her younger self between her legs, her fingers lightly rubbing against her pussy. It felt good. But she wanted more. Before she could even voice it, her younger self took it upon herself to lean in and kiss her pussy first, then give a hesitant lick.

“Fuck yes,” she groaned. “More. Now.”

Her younger self took that direction well, digging deep into her hole with her tongue before coming back up to lick and suck her clit. Eventually, she trained her ministrations on her clit, sliding her slender fingers into her pussy. When she found her g spot, she attacked it mercilessly. Mary grabbed her hair, tugging hard. It only made her work harder. She screamed the girl's name as she came hard, squirting all over her.

“What the hell?!” her younger self exclaimed. “What was that?”

“Ever hear of squirting before?” she panted, looking up at a utter soaked and debauched version of herself. “With practice, any woman can do it.”

“That was fucking hot as hell,” her younger self panted. “You've got me dripping here.”

Mary smiled, sitting up and kissing her a little. She broke away and looked in her bag. She found a small device with a red button, reading 'Push When Ready To Come Back'. Huh. An early end button. Good to have. The other thing...made her smile and blush profusely. Leaving the button in the bag, she grabbed the harness and mounted double ended dildo. Her younger self's jaw dropped as she got to her feet and stepped into the harness. Once she had the buckles fastened and her half of the dildo inserted, she stood there, slowly stroking the eight inch fake cock of black silicone.

“Wow,” her younger self breathed. “I...what is this?”

“It's a harness with a double ended dildo mounted into it,” she explained. “It's...something new being made for this kind of encounter.”

“Doubt it'll take off outside of California,” her younger self sighed. “Not that I'm...gay.”

“I'm not gay either, Mary,” she told her. “I...just find I enjoy being with women as much as men. And there's nothing wrong with that. Do you...want to try it.”

“Damn straight I do,” she groaned, flopping onto her back in her bed. She yawned, clearly still tired from the other night. “It's still early...but when I saw you, I just had to touch you.”

Mary could only smile. “I'll take care of you then.”

As she got into position, she saw a bottle of lube poke out of her bag. Perfect. Grabbing it, she poured a copious amount onto the dildo and slicked it up, making sure there were no problems. Mary helped her younger self spread her legs more. She carefully pressed the fake cock up inside of her, working the head in first. She gasped, then moaned, working her hips towards her for more. Mary eased inch by inch into her younger self's body, seeing her thigh muscles twitch as she worked the thick cock into the young, pliant body under her.

“Like that?” she purred, rolling her hips with the dildo all the way inside her body.

“Oh fuck...,” her younger self whimpered. “Need you to move. Please.”

“With pleasure,” she said, pulling her hips back, only to push back in. They both moaned at the movement, the dildo working on both of them, as it was designed to.

Once she found a good rhythm, Mary eased her body down, to lay on her younger self. She kissed her passionately, loving the sounds she was making. When her speed and pace needed to get faster, rougher, she had to break up the kiss and sit up. She played with her younger self's breasts, pinching her nipples gently as she rammed her pussy harder and harder. Her younger self's eyes went wide and her mouth opened to scream, but no sound came out. She could feel her body shaking. With one last thrust that clearly stimulated her g spot, her younger self came with a gush of female cum squirting out around the fake cock inside her. Mary sat back a bit, watching her young pussy clench around the dildo. Kind of made her wish she had a real cock to fuck her with. No doubt it would've had her losing it deep inside of herself. Maybe not the best idea. Didn't make it any less hot though. Mary slowed, eventually pulling out when her younger self went still underneath her. Once she was free, she took off the harness, putting it back in the bag while grabbing the button Gabriel left her.

She eased back into the now soaked bed, pulling her younger self close, hugging her tight.

“Mmm...,” her younger self hummed sleepily. “That was great.” She yawned, barely able to keep her eyes open. “You're amazing. Where have you been hiding?”

“Thank you,” Mary told her softly. “Like I said, I'm just passing through, is all.”

“Stay?” her younger self asked. “Stay with me?”

“I can't,” she sighed. “I have a life to get back to. But...it's possible I could come back to visit some time.”

“You...you won't forget me?”

“Mary...sweetheart, I could never forget you. You're precious to me now.”

“Good,” she sighed, kissing her again. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Mary,” she whispered as her younger self fell asleep.

Once she was sure she was asleep, she carefully extracted herself and got dressed. After she made sure she had everything she'd come with, she gave herself one last kiss before pressing the button. A light could be seen from under the door to the bedroom. Opening it, she stepped through. She was now back in her room, in the Bunker. Gabriel was lounging on her bed, sucking on a lollipop.

“Damn girl, you wasted no time with that one, did you?” he asked with a laugh.

She blushed heavily. “Thanks. For the trip and the toy. We both enjoyed that.”

“Oh, I know you did,” he said with a grin, tossing a thumb drive at her. “Consider that an additional gift; I was essentially watching and recording. You gave one hell of a show. That is the only copy. Thought you'd like to have it. And as for you going back...I might be able to be persuaded into that. With the right offerings.” He handed her a small journal. “That's a book of summons I will answer to, along with the recommended ingredients you'll need and instructions on what to do with them so that I can be summoned.”

Feeling bold and frankly, a little horny for a man, she straddled the archangel.

“Mind sticking around for a show that includes audience participation?” she asked, running her hands across his chest.

“I really like you, Mrs. Winchester,” he gasped, gripping her hips.

“Please...call me Mary,” she said, pulling him closer.

“Whatever you want, Mary,” he growled, kissing her senseless.

The End


End file.
